1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display containers for displaying items for sale. More particularly, the invention relates to packaging that allows a potential purchaser to view and handle the product to be purchased while the product is disposed within the packaging.
2. Background of Related Art
Various carton designs are present in the art for allowing a potential purchaser to view and/or handle a product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,570,946 and 3,239,127 disclose cartons for irons. The cartons are structured such that frequent handling will not cause damage to the cartons or to the irons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,500 discloses a display package for a tool that includes an open carton for supporting a tool enclosed by a transparent shrink-wrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,577 discloses a blister pack frame and assembly for displaying an article of merchandise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,877 discloses a package for a tool that displays the tool and allows manual digital access to the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,700 discloses a package for displaying cutlery that allows the consumer to touch and feel the handle without removing the item.